I Think I Found Love
by brunawats
Summary: A vida de Bella era cheia de certezas, mas ao conhecer Edward, e descobrir seu segredo sombrio, ela encontra-se num impasse: Ela deve seguir ou não seu coração?
1. Chapter 1

Andava pelos corredores em direção ao refeitório com minhas duas melhores amigas, Ângela e Jéssica. Era março eu já havia me adaptado a minha nova rotina escolar. Eu havia me mudado do Arizona para New York no começo do ano, minha mãe havia conseguido um emprego melhor do que o anterior nessa cidade populosa.

A Manhattan High School era uma das melhores escolas públicas dos Estados Unidos. Durante o ano passado eu vi alunos e mais alunos que, ao saírem do ensino médio, iam pra as maiores faculdades do país. Eu estava no segundo ano, minha mente cheia de sonhos e expectativas para o futuro.

Andávamos em direção a nossa primeira aula quando avistei Jacob Black, o garoto mais cobiçado do colégio. Ele era bonito, cantava bem, e era o capitão do time de futebol. Grande coisa quando se é um ego humano. Garoto sem escrúpulos que namorava e usava de qualquer garota que quisesse e depois jogava fora. Conquistador de quinta. Eu odiava aquele filho da mãe, por que eu também fui uma dessas garotas ingênuas quando cheguei aqui, ano passado, sem saber de sua má fama. Acabou que o desgraçado me traiu.

Eu odiava falar sobre Jacob, até pensar nele me dava uma raiva homicida. Eu guardava rancores demais. Agora ele estava dando em cima de uma garota nova bem na frente da namorada vadia dele. Eu ri. Ela bem que merecia. Mas a pobre garota não, então tratei logo de agir.

– Com licença – falei quando cheguei perto da garota, de frente para Jacob – ela não quer transar com você, quer? – perguntei a ela com um olhar de se-disser-sim-você-tá-encrencada.

– N-não, obrigada – ela gaguejou, corada.

– Tá vendo? – falei com a sobrancelha erguida para Jacob, de modo frio – agora se manda, parasita.

– Eu sei que você me ama, Bella, mas não deveria ficar com ciúmes. – ele falou, irônico – sabe que eu sou de todo mundo – falou e piscou para a garota.

– Saí daqui agora, Jacob.

Ele as afastou ainda sorrindo e jogando beijos para nós duas. Suspirei, e voltei a olhar a garota ao meu lado, que estava assustada e confusa.

– Me desculpe por isso. Você não vai querer entrar na dele, vai por mim. – falei para ela, gentilmente, para ela não pensar que eu era uma maluca que do nada se intrometia na vida dos outros.

– Obrigada. Ele estava enchendo meu saco há muito tempo, obrigada por me livrar dele.

– Não garanto que ele irá desistir fácil – falei, olhando-a com mais atenção, ela era bem bonita.

Conversei com ela por um bom tempo, seu nome era Emma. Garota legal. Convidei-a para almoçar comigo e minhas amigas e ela aceitou, animada. Logo então, parti para aula de biologia, não preparada para o tédio. Quando cheguei, percebi que todas as cadeiras estavam ocupadas, menos uma na frente, logo na frente! Nem poderia dar um cochilo, nem nada. Não prestei atenção quem estava do meu lado quando sentei, mas senti a pessoa se afastar para o lado oposto de mim. Quando olhei para cima vi que era um garoto, mas não um simples garoto. Ele era lindo. Foi a única coisa que consegui assimilar nos primeiros segundos, e então percebi sua postura.

Seus olhos eram pretos como breu, ele estava o mais afastado que a cadeira permitia de mim, a mão esquerda sobre a boca. A outra mão estava cerrada sobre a mesa, seu olhar era feroz. Como um predador. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, assustada. A aula então começou, mas não prestei atenção a uma palavra se quer. Eu fiquei a aula toda nervosa, como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer. Os minutos passavam extremamente devagar, até que levantei minha mão, pedindo aos sussurros para ir ao banheiro.

Enquanto caminhava em direção ao banheiro tentei me acalmar, eu estava sendo paranóica demais, vai ver eu estivesse com síndrome do pânico ou algo assim. Ele era apenas um garoto de 16 ou 17 anos, o que poderia me acontecer?

Entrando no banheiro lavei o rosto com a água fria, foi quando percebi que estava suada. Respirei fundo encostada na pia, quando ouvi a porta sendo aberta, gritei. Ângela gritou também. Parei e coloquei as mãos no coração, ele estava acelerado.

– QUER ME MATAR DE SUSTO, BELLA? - Ângela gritou para toda escola ouvir.

– Shh, shh! Você que quase me matou de susto – falei, tentando acalmá-la. Depois apoiei as mãos novamente na pia e respirei fundo.

– Você está bem? – ela disse se aproximando e me olhando com mais atenção.

– Estou sim – falei rapidamente.

– Mas não parece. Você está mais pálida que o normal, Bells – Ângela então me virou e colocou a mão e minha testa.

– Estou bem, é sério, Ângela. Deve ser esse calor que tá aqui em NY – menti, tirando sua mão de minha testa e ajeitando meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo. Ela assentiu, mas não me pareceu realmente convencida. O sinal tocou para a aula seguinte logo assim que saímos do banheiro e corri para pegar minhas coisas na sala de aula. Por sorte o garoto não estava mais lá, e nem nas outras aulas que se seguiram. Descobri que tinha duas aulas com a Emma, física e matemática.

Chegou a hora do almoço e ela me acompanhou para a mesa onde normalmente minha 'turma' sentava. Jéssica e seu namorado, Mike Newton estavam sentados juntos, como sempre. Ele inicialmente tentou conseguir algo comigo, mas depois de Jacob nunca mais confiei em nenhum garoto desse colégio. Ele era legal, é claro, mas sempre achei que faltava algo na relação deles, que talvez eles estivessem juntos por conveniência.

Ângela e Ben estavam juntos também, eles começaram a namorar um mês atrás. Eles ficavam bem juntos, um completava o outro. Sentia que aquilo poderia ir ao casamento. Ri em pensamento. Ao lado de Ângela estava Melanie, uma das garotas mais inteligentes que eu já havia conhecido. A garota era um gênio. Irônicamente, ela também era uma das pessoas mais ingênuas do mundo. Por isso ela era como minha filha, eu sentia a obrigação de protegê-la. Ela sempre me ajudou nos estudos.

Quando cheguei, Melanie me abraçou e todos deram suas saudações. Apresentei Emma a todos, deixando-a vermelha como um tomate o que fez todos rirem. Deixe-a engatar uma conversa com a Mel, uma boa influência para a garota. Rapidamente me perdi em pensamentos, até que me lembrei do incidente da aula de biologia. Olhei em volta de todo o refeitório, procurando-o, mas nas diversas vezes em que passei meus olhos em cada mesa com calma, não o achei.

Percebi a presença de alunos novos na mesa mais afastada do refeitório. Eram dois casais, uma loira linda e um homem muito musculoso, sentados lado a lado. Do outro lado da mesa havia uma garota baixinha e pequena, com cabelos pretos e outro garoto loiro com um olhar muito estranho. Não diria que eles eram irmãos, mas eles todos tinham características em comum: Eram extremamente lindos, pálidos mesmo com o sol que fazia em New York, olheiras não tão profundas abaixo dos olhos que eram todos na mesma cor de topázio.

Eu reconheci essas características do garoto da aula de biologia, mas ele tinha os olhos pretos. Tirando que eu nunca havia visto esse tipo de cor meio dourada nos olhos de ninguém. Parecia, para mim, que tudo estava muito estranho naquele dia, que eu havia perdido algum fato que estava bem na frente do meu nariz.

– Emma, você conhece aquele pessoal ali? – perguntei, apontando discretamente para a mesa onde o quarteto sinistro estava sentado. Eles eram novatos, ela era novata... Talvez os conhecesse.

– Não os conheço, mas acho que sei quem são... – ela falou baixinho. Sorri e ela prosseguiu:

– Quando vim me matricular com a minha mãe, tinha outra senhora... Não senhora, mulher... Pelo que percebi ela matriculou seus cinco filhos aqui, eu estranhei, por que ela me pareceu nova demais para ser mãe de adolescentes, até ela mencionar que eles eram adotados. Tenho quase certeza que são aqueles ali, mas ela disse cinco. O nome de uma é Alice, se não me engano...

Enquanto Emma falava, eu os observava, e vi o olhar da garota de cabelos pretos imediatamente parar sobre nós, assim que a Emma mencionou o tal nome. Desviei o olhar rapidamente, assustada. Emma olhou para onde eu estava olhando, e também desviou o olhar ao perceber a atenção da garota estranha.

– A-acho que sei quem é que falta... – gaguejei baixinho, nervosa. – tem um garoto novato na minha aula de biologia, provavelmente é irmão deles.

– Eles são muito estranhos – Emma sussurrou.

– O outro irmão é ainda mais...

A nossa conversa parou ali assim que Jéssica chamou minha atenção. Aquilo não me acalmou, eu continuava com uma angústia estranha desde que vira aquele garoto.

O sinal tocou, anunciando o fim do almoço. Fui para minha próxima aula desanimada, e assim o resto do dia se passou. Não consegui prestar atenção em nada que os professores diziam, e minha cabeça doía. No fim da última aula, suspirei aliviada.

Peguei minhas coisas rapidamente, em direção à saída da sala de aula, mas uma voz me impediu.

– Srta. Swan, será que você poderia me ajudar com essas provas aqui? É só organizá-las em ordem alfabética conforme eu as corrijo – A professora de história com certeza estava querendo me punir pela minha falta de atenção. Quando vi as pilhas imensas de folhas desgastadas arregalei os olhos. Iria demorar décadas para terminar tudo aquilo.

– Lamento professora, mas... – tentei escapar.

– Não aceito não como resposta, Srta. Swan – me interrompeu rapidamente, num tom seco.

Suspirei.

Passamos o fim da tarde inteira naquele trabalho tedioso. Quase gritei de frustração, pois planejava convidar a Emma para jantar em minha casa hoje, junto com todo mundo, para deixar a menina mais confortável com o novo grupo de amigos. Ela me parecia leal e inocente, e com certeza aquela escola a poluiria se ela se envolvesse com pessoas erradas. Então decidi mantê-la de baixo de minha retaguarda.

– Obrigado, Srta. Swan – Disse a professora, quando terminamos tudo.

_De nada, sua velha idiota._ Agora eu iria chegar tarde em casa e minha mãe despejaria reclamações de todos os tipos em cima de mim, sem nem esperar explicações.

Digamos que minha relação com a minha mãe não é lá das boas. Eu tento sempre levar esse assunto na esportiva, mas o problema é que nunca dá certo.

Quando eu tinha doze anos, meu pai abandonou minha mãe, deixando-a sem nada, com dois filhos para criar. Ela teve que trabalhar duro para nos sustentar, para me sustentar principalmente, por que eu ainda era uma criança. Ela não podia trabalhar o dia todo, pois tinha que cuidar de mim e não podia pagar uma babá. Assim, o dinheiro nunca era suficiente. Meu irmão já estava entrando na maior idade, e isso a deixou feliz, pois ele poderia ajuda-la com as despesas. Ele fazia um estágio numa empresa de artigos esportivos para ajudar a nossa mãe e estava prestes a entrar numa das melhores faculdades do país. Ele tinha uma banda e a coisa parecia estar indo em rumo à fama e sucesso, e ele jogava futebol como ninguém. Minha mãe morria de orgulho dele, passava o dia inteiro dizendo coisas como:_"Seu irmão nunca fazia isso quando tinha sua idade..." "Seu irmão tirava notas maiores..." " Siga o exemplo do seu irmão..."_

Um dia, de madrugada, eu acordei com uma dor terrível, me lembro com clareza até hoje. Minha mãe não quis me levar para o hospital tarde da noite, então Anthony disse que ia comprar um analgésico na farmácia mais próxima para acalmar a dor enquanto não amanhecia. Ele nunca mais voltou. Um motorista bêbado num caminhão bateu no carro do meu irmão a cinco quadras de distância da minha casa.

Passei o resto da minha triste infância e adolescência sentindo falta do meu irmão a cada segundo que se passava e ouvindo da minha mãe que eu era a culpada de sua morte. Que se não fosse por mim o Anthony estaria vivo fazendo sucesso com sua banda, ou até sendo um jogador de futebol. Ouvi diversas vezes que meu irmão era talentoso, inteligente, uma coisa que eu nunca seria. Perdi a conta de quantas vezes ela disse que as minhas notas não eram boas o suficiente. Nunca fui boa o suficiente para minha mãe. Sempre que eu chegava tarde do colégio ou recebia alguma reclamação de professores era uma enxurrada de reclamações.

Nunca tive coragem para reponde-la, dizer que ela estava errada. Sempre escutava calada, o que a aborrecia ainda mais. Ela sempre dizia que eu nunca conseguiria me casar por ninguém e se conseguisse a pessoa iria morrer de tédio. Dessas eu até ria.

Toda vez que eu me era bem sucedida em algo ela não dizia nada além de: _"Não fez mais que sua obrigação."_Minha mãe sempre acabava com minha felicidade. Que coisa triste.

Como eu disse, eu sempre levava na esportiva. Estava cansada de sofrer.

Quando saí da sala percebi que os corredores estavam escuros, que já estava de noite. Apressei o passo para sair direto pela porta mais próxima, quando um vulto me fez parar. Meu coração estava a mil, minha cabeça pulsando de dor e meus pés dormentes de tanto que fiquei sentada com as pernas cruzadas. Minha garganta estava seca, piorando toda a situação. Eu me sentia adoentada e morrendo de medo, seria uma vítima fácil para qualquer um.

Tentei me acalmar. _Estou no colégio, nada de ruim pode acontecer._Falei para mim mesma, enquanto voltava a andar. Saí do colégio aliviada, enquanto andava pelas ruas movimentadas de New York. Não sentia mais medo e decidi cortar caminho para chegar o mais rápido possível em casa. Entrei num beco entre dois prédios com paredes de tijolos, que dava para uma rua bem próxima a minha casa.

Andei tranquilamente até que algo puxou meu pé. Arfei mas não gritei, minha garganta ainda seca por falta de água. Olhei para baixo e vi um mendigo com um olhar malicioso. Arregalei os olhos, puxando meu pé com força, o que só o fez segurar mais forte provocando uma dor ainda maior, me impedindo de me desvencilhar de seu aperto.

Ele então puxou minha outra perna, me pegando de surpresa. Sem equilíbrio caí de cara no chão sujo e molhado do beco, que cheirava a cerveja e fumo. Senti a dor do arranhão que a queda provocou em minha bochecha esquerda e a dor de meu pulso, com a pressão de todo meu peso sobre minha mão. Gemi de dor, e antes que eu pudesse me levantar novamente, o homem sujo e fedorento girou meu corpo, me fazendo ficar de frente para o céu escuro. Seu rosto enrugado então entrou em minha visão, e sua mão direita segurou minhas duas mãos com força acima de minha cabeça.

Com a outra mão ele rasgou minha blusa de algodão, deixando minha roupa intima á mostra. Consegui arranjar forças no meu desespero e gritei o mais alto que pude. Logo depois senti sua mão pesada em meu rosto e a dor foi atordoante. Gritei novamente, o que me fez sofrer outra batida, só que agora nas costelas. Meu grito seguinte foi de dor. Ele me bateu novamente no rosto.

– Fique quieta, sua vadia – ele murmurou, com raiva.

Em um segundo ele estava sobre mim, desabotoando minha calça, até que eu vi a oportunidade. Empurrei meu joelho com toda força que ainda me restava direto na sua virilha, o que o fez urrar de dor, soltando minhas mãos. Me afastei rapidamente, ignorando a dor que eu sentia em todas as partes do meu corpo. Comecei a engatinhar para o lado oposto do beco, no qual a rua estava mais próxima, gritando por ajuda. Mas ele já estava em pé novamente, e eu só senti o impacto de seu pé em minha barriga. Isso bastou. A dor tomou conta de todas as minhas forças para fugir. E eu só esperei o pior, caída naquele chão horroroso.

Ouvi então coisas que não esperava. Pancadas e uma queda. Um arfar de surpresa. Então, uma mão fria me tocou e eu estremeci.

– Vai ficar tudo bem – disse uma voz masculina suave.

E então entrei na inconsciência.


	2. Chapter 2

Acordei num quarto completamente em tons de branco e bege, ouvindo os sons dos aparelhos em que eu estava conectada. Sentia-me dolorida, meu tronco doía mais que tudo. Percebi os curativos em meu rosto, minha perna e minha costela. As lembranças da noite anterior vieram como uma enchente, me fazendo ficar com medo novamente. Virei a cabeça para o lado esquerdo, dando de cara com Ângela e Emma conversando baixinho, sem perceber meu olhar.

– Ai – eu gemi de dor quando tentei me sentar.

– Oh, meu Deus, Bella! – Ângela falou, percebendo que eu estava acordada se aproximou para me abraçar delicadamente. Emma me sorriu e as duas se ajoelharam ao lado de minha cama.

– Eu pensei que eu não fosse conseguir escapar... Eu... Como eu vim parar aqui? – consegui falar, minha mente completamente confusa.

– O Dr. Cullen te salvou Bella. Você não iria acreditar, ele é pai dos alunos novatos do colégio! Ele ouviu seus gritos e conseguiu afastar aquele homem de você antes que ele... – Ângela falou devagar, como se não tivesse certeza de que eu estava entendendo.

– A-agora eu me lembro – gaguejei.

– Ele é médico nesse hospital, te trouxe pra cá e depois contatou sua mãe... Graças da Deus você não correu risco de morte, só uma costela quebrada, alguns arranhões e hematomas. Você quase me matou de susto, Bella! Quando soube que você estava aqui, só pensei o pior. Jéssica não pode vir, por que a mãe dela não a deixou faltar aula, então eu chamei a Emma para não vir sozinha enfrentar a simpatia da sua mãe. Quase que ela não nos deixa entrar... – Ângela tagarelou, me colocando a par dos fatos.

– Vocês não precisavam ter faltado aula por mim, Âng – falei, sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

– Enlouqueceu, Bella? Você é mais importante do que qualquer aula – ela disse, me fazendo sorrir.

– Obrigada – eu murmurei, ainda mais envergonhada.

Depois, Emma e Ângela tentaram me animar, falando que elas estavam torcendo por minha melhora e coisa e tal. A chegada da enfermeira interrompeu a conversa animada das duas comigo para me sedar, o que aceitei de bom grado. As dores tinham aumentado gradativamente com o tempo em que fiquei acordada.

Dormi um sono sem sonhos, e o que pareceram ser segundos depois, acordei. Sentia-me molenga e dormente, e as dores, é claro, ainda não tinham sumido. Pouco tempo depois que acordei, uma figura adentrou a sala. Quando se virou para mim, percebi que tinha me esquecido de quem ele era parente. _"Ele é pai dos alunos novatos do colégio..."._

Assumi logo uma expressão normal, mas por dentro estava meio assustada. Eu não sabia o motivo, é claro, afinal aquele homem salvara a minha vida e eu devia muito a ele. Percebi as características que no fundo eu sabia que ele teria: Incrível beleza, olheiras, olhos dourados. É claro que eu não deveria deduzir aquilo, pois nenhuma família tinha características iguais em cada membro. Os caracterizei assim inconscientemente, provavelmente.

Ele sorria gentilmente enquanto caminhava para mais perto da minha cama, e logo perguntou:

– Como se sente, Bella?

– Melhor – consegui dizer, a voz rouca pelo sono.

– Isso é bom, mas receio que mesmo assim você terá que passar mais um tempinho aqui conosco – ele disse, sorrindo como se quisesse me pedir desculpas.

– Acho que já deduzi isso, doutor – as dores não me deixavam esquecer de duas coisas: O quanto eu fui burra por cortar caminho por aquele beco escuro; E que eu iria passar muito tempo naquela cama maldita de hospital, nessa sala sem graça, e nesse tédio sem fim.

Nunca estive num estado tão dramático. Talvez eu devesse voltar a dormir.

Ele percebeu minha expressão de descontentamento e disse, gentilmente:

– Logo, logo você estará curada, não se preocupe.

Um silêncio se seguiu, e logo passou pela minha cabeça o que aquele homem tinha feito. Ele tinha me salvado, eu poderia ter morrido, ou pior; Ter ficado com um trauma preso na minha memória para sempre. Eu lhe devia agradecimentos formais, por mais que eu os odiasse.

– Obrigada, doutor. Quero dizer, por tudo. Por ter me salvado – corei, não era boa com agradecimentos, desculpas ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse sentimentos.

– Não foi nada, querida. Agora descanse – ele estava feliz, mas por algum motivo, também parecia hesitante e apressado e logo saiu do quarto. Não entendi sua pressa, mas não pensei nisso por muito tempo para realmente me preocupar.

A tarde se passou tediosa e até as dores menores me incomodavam. Minha mãe veio me visitar, e é claro, nem estar machucada me livrou do seu sermão de quem-mandou-você-entrar-num-beco-escuro. Ela não parecia preocupada, nem triste, sua expressão era de tédio, como sempre. Logo ela saiu, disse que ia trabalhar e que minhas amigas viriam á noite. Jéssica e Ângela vieram uma eternidade depois, me fazendo rir um pouco. Logo dormi sem precisar ser sedada, e no dia seguinte as dores pareciam ter melhorado um pouco. Mas só um pouco.

Quatro dias depois fui liberada. Eu me sentia bem, fora algumas dores musculares e hematomas que ainda não tinham se curado. Os arranhões estavam quase curados, minha costela ainda doía, mas não tanto como antes. Eu faltei aula os dois dias seguintes, por recomendação do super médico/super herói/super modelo. Não era justo alguém ter tantas qualidades. Até minha mãe ficou toda derretida quando eles conversaram sobre meu estado de saúde.

No sábado era o jogo de futebol americano do time do colégio, e todos passaram meses ansiando por esse dia. Logo depois do jogo, haveria uma festa de comemoração (eles eram tão convencidos, que planejaram uma festa de comemoração de um jogo que ainda nem venceram) para os jogadores e convidados – fui convidada por que Mike é do time, mas ainda não sabia se deveria mesmo ir. Essas festas sempre eram muito agitadas para mim.

Mas, mesmo contra minha vontade, Jéssica e Ângela iriam me obrigar a ir. É claro. No sábado de manhã, Ângela me ligou, quase fazendo um escândalo para que eu fosse a tal festa. Tentei usar a desculp_a "ainda estou doente"_, mas não funcionou. Ela sabia que eu havia melhorado. Como eu não tinha como escapar de ir ao jogo e a festa, decidi aproveitar o tempo que me restava. Passei o resto da manhã comendo todo o sorvete da geladeira e assistindo a maratona de _Supernatural_ na TV.

Me desliguei da TV por alguns momentos, por alguma razão pensando nos Cullen, em como eles eram _incomuns_. Não fazia ideia por que eles não saiam da minha mente e por que isso me assustava, mas era como eu me sentia. Será que eles iriam ver o jogo? Será que ele iria? Pelo que eu soube, nos últimos dias só foram á escola os dois casais que vi no refeitório. Nenhum sinal de um garoto com cabelos cor de bronze. _Provavelmente ele não tenha gostado do colégio, ou coisa assim._ Pensei, mesmo assim não convencida pela minha própria hipótese.

Mesmo me sentindo estranha, logo peguei no sono. Tive um pesadelo com demônios e vampiros por causa da série. Acordei me sentindo estranha, eu assisti a todas as temporadas dessa série e nunca tive um pesadelo se quer, nunca me assustei com nada. Estranho.

Ignorando esse pensamento, fui me arrumar para ir para o maldito jogo. Quem me mandou ter amigas malucas.

Me vesti com o primeiro jeans limpo que encontrei e uma blusa que Melanie tinha me dado de aniversário. Resolvi passar um pouco de maquiagem só para cobrir a cicatriz que eu tinha no rosto e não ouvir o sermão de Jéssica de _como eu era bonita e precisava realçar minha beleza_. Já bastava ela criticar minhas roupas.

Logo ouvi a buzina do carro de Jéssica. Fechei as portas e marchei em direção ao veículo, avistando Jéssica, Ângela, Emma e Melanie me esperando. Entrei no banco da frente, o único vazio, ao lado de Jéssica.

– Meu Deus, vai chover! Você está usando maquiagem! – Ângela me olhou pelo espelho retrovisor.

– Ah, não, espero que não chova por que o jogo é no campo aberto, não quero molhar meu cabelo – Jéssica disse.

– Calem a boca – eu disse, rindo.

Chegamos em minutos no colégio, e Mel e Emma foram direto para o campo, enquanto Jéssica obrigou a mim e á Ângela a ir nos vestiários com ela, dar boa sorte a Mike. Chegando lá, ouvimos várias reclamações masculinas, mas ainda bem que não havia ninguém totalmente sem roupa.

– Cadê a minha água? EU QUERO MINHA ÁGUA AGORA! Quero saber quem foi o responsável por esse uniforme ridículo... Não, não seu imbecil, É ÁGUA SEM GÁS! – logo vi Jacob, que dava uma de diva de Hollywood, gritando com um garoto do primeiro ano.

– Ele não é seu empregado – disse, me aproximando e tirando o garoto dali.

– Bella, você não cansa de atrapalhar a minha vida? QUE OBSESSÃO É ESSA COMIGO? – Jacob teve que gritar conforme nós nos afastávamos. Virei e mostrei o dedo do meio, deixando-o com uma cara de idiota.

– Não fique mais perto dele, garoto – falei para ele, que agradeceu. Afastar pessoas do veneno de Jacob. A história da minha vida.

Depois de minutos de agarramentos, uns milhões de _boa sorte_e _eu te amo_, finalmente Jéssica deixou Mike e saímos aliviadas do vestiário.

– Vai nos dizer por que nos obrigou a passar por isso? – Ângela perguntou, irritada.

– Não queria ir ao vestuário masculino sozinha, ué!

– Vai dizer que estava com medo de ver homem nu? Jéssica, você já superou essa faz tempo. Eu e a Bella somos sensíveis.

– Só vi uma vez, ok? Quer parar de jogar na minha cara que meus países baixos já foram descobertos?

– Calem a boca, por favor – eu disse.

– Você tá um _porre_hoje, Bella.

– Olha, estou de mau humor e minha cabeça está para explodir, então será que vocês poderiam ficar em silêncio só um pouquinho?

– Tudo bem, tudo bem! – Jéssica disse, erguendo as mãos.

– Toma aqui um analgésico, sua mau humorada – Ângela rapidamente estendeu a mão com um comprimido e e eu tratei de colocar para dentro.

Fomos para o campo e o jogo passou como um borrão devido à conversa que engatei com Melanie e Emma, sobre séries de TV e bandas. Nós três odiávamos futebol, só estávamos ali por Jéssica. Conversar sobre coisas aleatórias era mehor do que ouvir as fofocas de Ângela e Jéssica, admito. O nosso time ganhou, e Jéssica desceu a arquibancada para comemorar com o namorado. A segui com o olhar e pela primeira vez prestei atenção a arquibancada do outro lado do campo.

_Ele_ estava lá. O garoto da aula de biologia.

Sem evitar minha curiosidade encarei-o e percebi que sua expressão não era de raiva ou ódio. Ele estava assistindo a comemoração do time, com o sorriso de canto de boca.

– Bella? Bella! – Emma chamou minha atenção e eu vi o olhar do garoto parar exatamente em mim, como se ele tivesse ouvido ela me chamar.

– Tá ouvindo, Bella? – Emma chamou novamente.

– Acho que ela está catatônica.

– Catatônica nada! Desembuchem - disse, balançando a cabeça, desviando minha atenção do garoto.

– Temos que ir, a festa já vai começar.

Nesse momento Jéssica chegou e disse que os meninos iriam para festa depois. Ela começou a tagarelar sobre Mike, como sempre.

– Ele jogou tão bem! Meu namorado é TÃO maravilhoso... Pessoal, o Jacob estava com um bafo de cerveja, deu pra sentir de longe. Ainda não credito que o cafajeste bebeu mesmo antes de um jogo tão importante.

– Típico.

Rimos e logo me lembrei de que tinha de pegar o livro de geografia por que na segunda-feira haveria prova e eu tinha que estudar amanhã. Jéssica e Ângela insistiram para vir comigo, com medo de me deixar sozinha e eu acabar tropeçando e morrer. Quanto drama só por que eu saí do hospital alguns dias atrás.

Quando cheguei perto do meu armário percebi um buquê de rosas no chão, com um bilhete. Talvez nem fosse pra mim, mas eu decidi pegar o cartão que estava junto às rosas e ler mesmo assim.

– OH MEU DEUS, QUE ROMÂNTICO! – Ângela explodiu, toda encantada.

Ignorei-a enquanto desdobrava o bilhete e lia seu conteúdo.

_Para Bella Swan,_

_As rosas mais lindas,_

_Para a garota mais perfeita._

– ME DÁ AQUI, ME DEIXA LER – Ângela brigou comigo para ler o bilhete, até que eu entreguei-a, derrotada. – BELLA, VOCÊ TEM UM ADMIRIDOR SECRETO!

– Quer parar de gritar? – sibilei, e ela ergueu uma sobrancelha – que admirador secreto Ângela, provavelmente foi o Jacob tentando ser engraçadinho.

– Não acho que tenha sido o Jacob – disse Jéssica, que agora lia o bilhete. – ele é muito previsível. Provavelmente teria colocado o nome.

– Quer saber, não me interesso quem seja – falei, tirando do armário meu livro de geografia.

– Sei, claro que não... Quero ver quando ele começar a colocar bilhetes todo dia aí dentro – Ângela falou irônica, enquanto cheirava as rosas.

– Que coisa mais clichê – falei, colocando o livro na minha bolsa.

– Tudo que é clichê é bonitinho e tudo que é bonitinho leva a namoro, e consequentemente a sexo – Jéssica, que só estava observando, falou – então eu diria que esse cara é um pervertido.

– Um pervertido sexual me mandando flores – ri.

– Vocês nem sabem quem é, coitado do garoto...

– Mas quem quer que seja esse garoto, ele não é muito inteligente, como é que ele coloca as flores na frente do seu armário, no corredor onde todo mundo passa... Vai que outra pessoa tivesse lido primeiro – Jéssica falou enquanto eu tomava as flores de Ângela e as jogava na lixeira mais próxima. Só podia ser piada. Saímos em direção à festa de comemoração que seria organizada por alguns professores. A festa já deveria ter começado, pois todo o colégio sabia do acontecimento, então mesmo com segurança na porta, haveria penetras. Seria num bar/restaurante ali perto. Não era permitida a entrada de bebida alcoólica, mais nenhum professor sabia que os alunos do time iriam_batizar_o ponche com vodka. Dessa eu iria rir.

Logo na entrada havia dois professores revistando os alunos. Ri. Queria ver se iriam conseguir batizar mesmo o ponche. A professora de história me pediu para eu esvaziar os bolsos – mostrando-lhe meu celular, e alguns poucos dólares que eu havia economizado do meu salário e iria usar desnecessariamente nessa festa – minha bolsa não tinha nada mais que maquiagem e uma garrafa d'água. Foi bem menos rígido do que eu havia imaginado, talvez por que ela soubesse que nós não éramos alunas encrenqueiras.

Entramos e a festa estava a todo vapor, a música eletrônica ecoando nos meus ouvidos. As mesas estavam cheias pelos alunos, e o ambiente estava parecendo mais uma discoteca que um restaurante. Havia quatro globos de luz pendurados no alto, e um DJ tocando perto do bar.

Jéssica já estava dançando conforme o ritmo, animada.

– Que tal a gente beber alguma coisa, que não seja o ponche, é claro, vai que tenham batizado com veneno – falei alto para as meninas me escutarem e fomos em direção ao bar, ver o que estavam vendendo.

– O que posso servi-las, meninas? – A senhora da cantina. _Por que, meu deus, por que..._

Antes que pudéssemos responder alguma coisa, Derek, garoto engraçado da minha turma chegou por trás da senhora da cantina, dando nela um susto.

– Tia Nancy, como a senhora está linda hoje... Fez algo no cabelo? Maquiagem? Aplicação de botox? Estás tão divina como a lua brilhante nessa noite linda e escura... – ele falou, e me segurei para não rir. Na certa estava tentando tirar ela dali pra vender álcool clandestinamente.

– Ah, você acha Derek? Fui ao salão de beleza hoje... – ela parecia acreditar no que o garoto dizia, deixando a situação ainda mais cômica.

– Então foi isso... Então... A Sra. Mendes disse que os seus serviços não eram mais requeridos essa noite, que ela mesma iria ficar aqui quando chegasse...

– Realmente? Ela não me disse nada...

– Ela não teve tempo, sabe, estava muito ocupada organizando tudo... Ela me disse para passar o recado, e então a senhora pode ir para casa – Derek falou, esperançoso que ela acreditasse em sua mentira.

– Mas eu acabei de chegar – ela disse, decepcionada.

– Foi mesmo? Mas seu filho me ligou e disse que está com uma dor terrível...

– Você conhece meu filho?

– Mas é claro! Somos grandes amigos! – ele disse e eu ri baixinho, mas ninguém percebeu, felizmente.

– É mesmo? Oh, meu deus, o que ele está sentindo?

– Uma dor na próstata terrível, ele estava praticamente gritando de dor quando me ligou... Cuidado que isso dá câncer, sabia?

– Jesus Cristo, então eu tenho que ir! Muito obrigada, Derek! – ela saiu destrambelhada.

Nem eu nem as meninas ousamos dizer a verdade para a pobre senhora por que o pessoal do time de futebol fazia os piores trotes e nós não queríamos ser vítimas. Derek riu então, e veio falar conosco.

– Tão afim de uma viajem, gatinhas? – ele falou, olhando para o decote de Jéssica, malicioso.

– Só se for pra Londres, Derek. Vai me dar a passagem? – falei irônica – vocês estão vendendo drogas agora? Fascinante.

– Que drogas, _Bellinha_ – e então ele tirou várias garrafas, algumas com um líquido transparente e outras com líquidos meio amarelados. Bebidas.

– Um professor vai descobri isso cedo ou tarde, Derek – Ângela disse rapidamente, apontando para o professor de matemática do outro lado do restaurante.

– Caso vocês não saibam, garotas – ele falou, se debruçando contra o balcão e eu me afastei – nós vamos tomar essa festa dos professores. Vamos fazê-la bombar! Somos nós, o time de futebol, que devemos comemorar, afinal.

– Boa sorte com isso – falei e puxei as meninas para longe dali.

Avistamos uma mesa em que estavam Emma, Melanie e Eric, e fomos em direção a eles rapidamente.

– Estávamos esperando vocês três, meninas – Melanie nos falou, e sentamos nas cadeiras que estavam vazias.

– Cadê o Ben? – Ângela disse ao mesmo tempo em que Jéssica falava:

– Cadê o Mike?

Rimos das duas e Eric disse que eles logo chegariam. Conversamos por muito tempo, assunto não faltava; Jéssica e Emma não calavam a boca. Tagarelas.

Por um tempo esqueci-me de que ainda estava meio machucada até as dores aumentarem gradativamente. Peguei rapidamente outro analgésico na bolsa de Ângela coloquei pra dentro. Dois analgésicos em um dia.

Admito que eu não era o tipo de garota que ia em festas. Eu preferia passar o final de semana em casa, lendo um livro ou compondo músicas.

Bebi um pouco de água, estava morrendo de sede. Não podendo confiar no ponche, e com o bar _indisponível_, água era a única opção até que Ben e Mike chegassem com os refrigerantes. Jéssica já estava dançando feito louca na pista de dança improvisada perto do DJ. Os garotos logo chegaram e a agarração começou.

Ok, eu tive que sair dali por que um casal já não era legal, imagine dois se beijando apaixonadamente na mesma mesa que você.

Para evitar os dois casais apaixonados, Emma, Mel e Eric foram dançar. Eu os acompanharia se não estivesse tão dolorida. Eu não tinha mais onde sentar, as mesas estavam todas abarrotadas pelos alunos – alguns já bêbados. Cogitei a ideia de contar a algum professor, mas desisti assim que me lembrei do trote que fizeram com a garota nova, ano passado. Colocaram um vídeo dela nua na internet. A garota mudou de país.

Era ridículo termos coisas desse tipo no colégio onde havia tanta gente bem educada. Mas era um fato que já havia virado normalidade. Não quer encrenca? Não se meta com esses garotos. E só. Não era tão difícil assim.

Olhei em volta e tudo estava abarrotado de gente. Eu estava começando a ficar meio tonta. O analgésico ainda não tinha feito efeito. Ainda conseguia ver os cabelos avermelhados de Mel brilharem na confusão, então fui em sua direção.

– Mel, avise os outros que eu vou indo, não estou em sentindo bem – falei logo a verdade, meio entorpecida.

– _Ah não, Bella_! O que você tem? – ela disse alto, desesperada.

– Eu vou ficar bem, só estou um pouco... Tonta – falei sem forças, esperando que ela tenha ouvido.

– Quer que alguém te leve pra casa? Quer que eu ligue pro meu pai pra te levar de carro? – ela me puxava em direção à entrada do banheiro feminino, um lugar com menos gente.

– Ele vai demorar pra chegar, eu só quero sair daqui – reclamei.

Ela ficou calada por um momento, pensando.

– Olhe Mel, não se preocupe comigo, eu vou pegar um taxi – tentei fazer a minha voz parecer mais limpa e uniforme mais eu ainda parecia rouca. Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, pouco convencida.

– É sério – falei, mas pareceu mais um suspiro. Uma náusea tomava conta de mim, meus ouvidos zumbiam. A cada segundo que se passava eu me sentia mais claustrofóbica, respirando com força, buscando ar.

– Quer saber? Eu mesma vou te levar e depois volto, sua casa não é tão longe e eu não vou te deixar sair sozinha nessas condições...

– Como uma garota de quinze anos fosse me salvar de algum perigo. Vamos lá Mel, me deixe ir embora logo – suspirei.

– Ah, é? Então vou chamar o Eric para ir com a gente...

– Tanto faz. Vamos embora.

– Espere aqui. Você parece muito fraca pra procurar alguém nesse lugar abarrotado de gente. Já volto – ela prometeu e entrou no meio da multidão.

Com o passar dos segundos eu só me sentia pior, me irritava com a minha própria agonia. A cada pessoa que esbarrava em mim, eu me sentia mais claustrofóbica. A Melanie estava demorando tanto! Quanto tempo mais disso? Eu não aguentava. Sentia que podia vomitar a qualquer momento.

Decidi então ficar na saída do restaurante, onde teria mais ar fresco, esperando por eles lá. Comecei então a abrir caminho na multidão, fraca. Eu conseguia ver a porta de saída sendo aberta e fechada várias vezes de onde eu estava. Andei e andei o mais rápido que eu podia com aquela sensação de náusea. Pelo que pareceram anos depois de gente e mais gente no meio do caminho, consegui chegar à porta. Quando estava prestes a abri-la, aliviada, alguém esbarrou em mim. Tinha certeza que foi alguém por que senti a textura das roupas no meu braço. Mas a pessoa era tão _dura_! Eu sentia que tinha batido num muro de cimento coberto com roupas. Doeu.

Cambaleei para trás, quase caindo. Quando olhei para cima, tudo estava girando, não consegui ver quem havia esbarrado em mim, tudo estava embassado. Fiquei paralisada no mesmo lugar, esperando passar, confusa.

– Você está bem? – ouvi alguém perguntar, mas a voz parecia estar longe.

Abri a boca para responder mas acabou que saiu apenas uma lufada de ar, e mais nada. Respirei fundo e as coisas pareciam parar de rodar, agora eu conseguia ver mais claramente as pessoas. Alguns segundos depois então respondi para quem que fosse, sinceramente:

– Não.

Então virei a cabeça para o lado oposto do que eu estava olhando e congelei.

Era _ele_.

Ele estava parado ao meu lado, a expressão preocupada. Não era como se estivesse com raiva, não era como se fosse me atacar. Seu semblante perfeitamente normal e cordial. Isso meio que me chocou. Ainda tonta, eu me sentia mais confusa do que nunca. Eu havia imaginado aquele olhar de ódio na aula de biologia? Eu estava ficando louca, afinal?

Ele parecia estar esperando de mim uma reação, mesmo eu já tendo respondido sua pergunta. Uma música pop tocava no restaurante e parecia estar longe diante de toda minha confusão. Eu já conseguia ver seu rosto normalmente outra vez através de minhas lentes de contato com grau, eu era praticamente cega. Mas ver seu rosto só piorava as coisas. Ele era incrivelmente bonito; mais que Jacob, mais que qualquer homem que eu já havia visto na vida.

– Q-quer dizer... Eu estou bem – gaguejei, tentando concertar meu erro de dizer a verdade inicialmente.

– Tem certeza? – Sua voz era suave, doce como mel.

– Sim – consegui falar.

Avaliei sua expressão, ele ainda não parecia convencido. Seus olhos eram cautelosos. De repente me senti sendo puxada para o lado oposto do seu rosto perfeito.

– Bella, você quer me matar de preocupação? – Melanie quase gritou, me segurando pelos ombros.

Ignorando-a, voltei para olhar para o lado onde ele estava, mas ele tinha sumido. Ok, talvez eu realmente tivesse ficado louca. Eu só podia ter imaginado aquilo tudo por causa da tontura, claustrofobia, ou o que quer que fosse. Suspirei e virei-me para Melanie.

– Vamos embora – falei, abrindo a porta e saindo para o ar fresco da noite.


	3. Chapter 3

O fim de semana passou tediosamente e o mais devagar possível. Eu devia estar ficando com TOC*; eu só pensava naquela conversa minúscula que tive com aquele garoto na sexta feira. Nem estudei pra maldita prova de geografia. No sábado novamente tive pesadelos, o que estava me deixando ainda mais paranoica. Nunca fui de ter muitos pesadelos, mas quando eu os tinha, eles eram realmente muito apavorantes. Fora isso eu só fazia pensar no maldito garoto que eu _nem sabia o nome_. Pensava na sua mudança de comportamento e em como ele sumiu do nada. Minha cabeça estava confusa e ansiosa para segunda-feira. Algo me dizia que ele iria estar lá, na aula de biologia.

_É claro_ que eu também estava apavorada de medo por isso. E se ele estivesse mesmo? Iria fazer alguma diferença? Eu não iria falar com ele, de jeito nenhum. Não que eu fosse conseguir, de qualquer maneira. Mas e se ele falasse comigo? Eram tantas as possibilidades que a minha mente criava. Não consegui me distrair disso o final de semana inteiro. Como eu disse, _TOC_.

Finalmente, infelizmente ou não, o sol da manhã de segunda nasceu no horizonte, brilhante e mormacento. Arrumei-me tentando ignorar a ansiedade. Eu, ansiosa para escola. Quem diria. Minha mãe e eu comemos em silêncio, ela não percebeu minha mudança de comportamento e, como sempre, saiu antes de mim sem despedidas. Suspirei e segui para arrumar minha mochila e calçar os sapatos.

Verifiquei minha aparência no espelho e saí, trancando as portas. Andei pelas calçadas de New York num ritmo constante e logo cheguei ao colégio. Eu morava à três quadras do colégio. Ao que parecia, eu havia chegado cedo demais, os corredores ainda estavam meio vazios. Fui direto ao pátio, que tinha com uma grama bem conservada, árvores, mesas e bancos de pedra. Um bom lugar para esperar o sinal tocar sem ser incomodada.

Abri meu exemplar de _O morro dos ventos uivantes_, que por sinal eu já havia lido várias vezes, mais nunca cansava. Lia com atenção quando ouvi um barulho musical familiar, quando virei para meu lado esquerdo, Sam – garoto loiro, com olhos verdes da minha aula de matemática – estava sentado ao meu lado, segurando seu violão.

– Oi Bella – ele disse e voltou a tocar uma melodia que eu conhecia.

– Estou lendo – falei e ergui o livro para que ele se _tocasse_, e parasse de _tocar_.

– É por isso que eu estou aqui – ele cantou, mas claramente não fazia parte da música – vamos, Bella, me dê uma ajudinha, essa música é um dueto – ele falou, sorrindo.

– Não... – disse, mal humorada.

Então ele continuou a cantar, sem me deixar concentrar no livro, pois eu já cantava a música em minha mente involuntariamente. Que garoto idiota.

Coloquei as mãos nas cordas, o fazendo parar de tocar e puxei o violão de suas mãos.

– Eu toco melhor que você – justifiquei meu ato, Já começando a tocar a mesma música, que parecia muito mais limpa e uniforme tocada por mim.

Eu tocava piano e violão, por causa do meu irmão, que era musicista. Eu também cantava, mas essas não eram coisas que eu amava fazer. Eu até gostava, mas só fazia pelo meu irmão. Depois de sua morte eu não vi motivo nenhum para continuar com isso. Me lembrava dele. Mas, com o tempo, de um jeito ou de outro, fui obrigada a superar sua morte. Mesmo assim não voltei a tocar. Até agora.

Ele pegou rapidamente dois pedaços de galhos soltos das árvores no chão e começou a batucar na mesa á minha frente, no ritmo. Então ele começou a cantar, eu tinha que admitir que a sua voz era a minha preferida. Mas ele não participava dos musicais do colégio nem nada, eu só sabia que ele cantava por que ele fazia isso em todo lugar, a todo momento, mas mesmo depois de tanto escutar sua voz, eu não me enjoava dela.

Conforme me sentia mais confortável, acompanhei-o com minha voz baixinho, fazendo coro para ele. Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, estimulando-me. Várias pessoas que passavam por ali nos olhavam, e outras que estavam paradas próximas a nós balançavam a cabeça no ritmo da música. A música então acabou e eu lhe devolvi seu violão.

– Tá vendo? Muito melhor que esse livro idiota – ele apontou para meu livro, já esquecido do lado de minha mochila.

– Cale a boca – disse e ri de sua expressão de falso choro. – a gente devia fazer isso mais vezes – eu disse, sincera. Eu tinha que admitir que eu sentia falta daquilo. Sentia falta de meu irmão.

Ele percebeu minha repentina pequena mudança de humor.

– O que foi, Bella? – perguntou-me.

– Nada, não – eu disse, e o sinal tocou, nos obrigando a levantar.

– Olhe, eu queria saber... Bom... Se er... – ele gaguejava.

– Fale logo Sam, temos que ir para aula – eu tentei parecer apressada, observando o resto dos alunos irem em direção as suas respectivas salas de aula. Não estava nenhum pouco ansiosa para ir para aula de geografia, afinal teria prova e eu não estudei. Mas eu_meio_ que sabia o que o Sam queria me perguntar e eu não estava nenhum pouco afim de responder.

– Eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo – ele tomou coragem, falando rapidamente.

Digamos que Jéssica tinha me dito que ele tinha dito a Mike que iria me pedir para ir ao baile. Como eu odeio fofoca, não acreditei. Mas agora eu queria ter acreditado e pensando numa resposta decente para não magoar o garoto.

– Desculpe, Sam...

– Eu já sei, já sei... _Um não_. Eu meio que esperava por isso.

– Desculpe – eu realmente não sabia o que dizer.

– Tudo bem, Bella. Vamos para aula – ele parecia desapontado. Talvez eu devesse ter aceitado. Ele era legal, mas eu não queria dar a impressão de que eu queria que a nossa relação fosse além da amizade.

Marchei em direção à aula de geografia, entrando numa sala já cheia, mas ainda sem professor. Vários alunos davam uma pequena revisão, antes da avaliação. Vi Ângela e me sentei ao seu lado.

– Por favor, _me dá um resumo _– cheguei já implorando por sua ajuda com o assunto.

– Bom, tem a rochas magmáticas, rochas sedimentares e-

Antes que ela pudesse sequer me passar uma informação útil, o professor chegou com as provas.

– Ângela se você me ajudar você ganha meu amor eterno – eu falei baixinho.

– Ok, só as primeiras cinco questões.

– Já é alguma coisa.

O professor então começou a entregar as provas, e quando pude, pedi as respostas a Ângela. Eu sei, colar é ridículo e errado, mas essa era uma situação rara entre nós. Eu não tinha estudado, o que eu podia fazer? Tudo menos tirar um zero. Se minha mãe soubesse que eu estava colando, eu levaria uma bronca colossal. Agora, se minha mãe soubesse que eu tirei zero, eu estaria morta e enterrada.

Bom, eu tento zelar pela minha sobrevivência.

Como prometido, Ângela só me deu as cinco primeiras questões. Eu até implorei por outras mas ela não teve piedade da minha pessoa. Fiz as outras cinco no improviso, e só tinha certeza sobre uma questão. Ainda faltava muito tempo para o professor nos liberar para próxima aula, e eu já havia feito o que pude com a prova. Olhei ao redor, não para colar, mas por falta do que fazer.

Vi o garoto da aula de biologia na primeira cadeira da terceira fileira. Não mais o garoto da aula de biologia, agora ele era o garoto da aula de biologia _e geografia. _Que maravilha. Como eu não tinha o visto ali quando eu entrei? Ele estava bem na frente... Ele estava tão absorto em sua prova que eu pude observa-lo por muito tempo. Eu estava sentada na ultima fileira, por que eu costumava me sentar atrás. Isso não me fazia uma aluna ruim, eu só não queria ser o alvo de perguntas dos professores. E também queria poder tirar meus cochilos matinais nas aulas de História. Pelo que sei isso _ainda_ não é crime.

Olhei-o absorta na beleza de suas costas bem contornadas e seu cabelo cor de bronze. Era injusto ser tão bonito _até de costas_. Mas me lembrei da raiva de seus olhos na primeira vez que o vi. Eu queria falar com ele, mas eu sentia que não devia fazê-lo.

Finalmente o sinal tocou, interrompendo meus pensamentos. O professor recolheu as provas e eu comecei a pegar meus materiais.

– Tenho certeza de que tirei dez. _Tão fácil!_

– Já eu tenho certeza de que tirei cinco. Custava me dar pelo menos sete?

– Que te mandou não estudar?

Balancei a cabeça em descontentamento, mas ela estava certa.

O garoto da aula de biologia e geografia foi o primeiro a sair da sala, quase correndo. Eu não poderia ficar chamando-o de _o garoto_ para sempre. Perguntei à Ângela o nome dele, mas ela não sabia. Cheguei à conclusão que eu deveria perguntar o nome dele, afinal, isso não era nada. Só interação social com os novatos.

E então me deu um surto de coragem. Decidi realmente falar com ele. Talvez convidá-lo para o almoço. Perguntar sobre a festa de sábado, ou o jogo.

O tempo passou rapidamente, e já era hora da aula de biologia. Meu pequeno surto de coragem se esvaiu como água pelos meus dedos. A quem eu queria enganar? Eu só queria falar com ele por que ele era além de misterioso, lindo. Eu sempre julguei as pessoas por apenas pensarem na aparência, e olha eu aqui, fazendo o mesmo. E daí que ele era extremamente bonito? E daí que ele era tão misterioso para me deixar o final de semana inteiro com TOC?

Decidi que meu último ato seria perguntar seu nome. Somente. Dessa curiosidade eu não iria me privar.

Entrei na sala e ela estava cheia, novamente. O único lugar vazio era na primeira fileira, ao lado _dele_. É claro.

Eu iria perguntar o nome dele, não iria? Então não custava nada sentar ao lado dele. Não que eu tivesse outra opção. Me sentei rapidamente, e o professor ainda não estava na sala. Várias pessoas conversavam.

– Você está melhor? – ouvi uma voz grossa e suave, vindo do meu lado esquerdo.

– Ãh? – foi a única coisa que pude dizer. Virei meu rosto para olhá-lo e quase imediatamente me arrependi de tê-lo feito.

Seu rosto perfeito me encarava, suavemente, mas seu maxilar estava contraído. Seus olhos eram preocupados. Sua expressão era de total cordialidade. Eu podia sentir o seu cheiro de onde eu estava, e ele era embriagante. Percebi que ele esperava de mim uma resposta.

– Você não parecia muito bem na festa do sábado – ele explicou.

– Ah, sim – disse, minha voz soou um pouco desconcertada.

O professor entrou na sala, interrompendo todas as conversas paralelas.

Ele começou a explicar algo sobre fermentação, mas eu não escutava nenhuma palavra, pois meu batimento cardíaco ecoava nos meus ouvidos. Eu ainda podia ouvir algumas conversas na parte de trás da sala, mostrando que nem todo mundo estava prestando atenção.

– E então? – eu ouvi a voz do meu lado perguntar, acho que não tinha respondido sua pergunta, exatamente.

– Oi? – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

– Você está melhor? – ele repetiu, sorrindo. Perfeito, agora ele provavelmente achava que eu tinha problemas mentais.

– Sim, e-estou melhor – gaguejei.

O professor continuava com o assunto, e as conversas se acalmaram um pouco.

– ...Um processo que exige muito do organismo. Agora tenho uma surpresa para vocês. Todas as atividades do ano serão realizadas em duplas.

Ouvi aplausos e suspiros atrás de mim. Eu fui uma das que suspirei, pois não tinha nenhum amigo naquela aula.

– Silêncio, silêncio! – o professor tentava acalmar a turma, algumas pessoas já estavam escolhendo seus parceiros. – o parceiro de cara um de vocês será a pessoa que está sentada ao seu lado esquerdo.

Puxei o ar, nervosa. Eu bem sabia quem estava do meu lado esquerdo. Ouvi protestos de alguns alunos, e outros já tentavam mudar de lugar.

– Derek, volte para seu lugar! É assim que vai ser, de uma maneira ou de outra – o professor disse, rindo. Ele bem queria tirar uma com a cara da turma.

– Acho que seremos parceiros – o garoto disse, não consegui decifrar sua expressão.

Somente balancei a cabeça, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa.

O professor saiu distribuindo folhas para as duplas, explicando a atividade.

– Quer começar? – o problema era que eu não tinha entendido uma palavra do professor.

– O que temos de fazer?

Ele riu.

– Só classificar segundo as fases da mitose e meiose.

Suspirei de alívio. Eu sabia aquele assunto.

Conseguimos fazer a atividade muito rapidamente, e o professor se surpreendeu.

– Você deveria deixar a Srta. Swan ajudar, Edward. Essa tarefa é em dupla. Não é por que suas notas são perfeitas que você deve ser tão _exibido_ – eu tinha certeza de que o professor tinha ido longe demais ao falar isso.

– Na verdade senhor, Bella fez metade das questões – ele respondeu. Espera um pouco. Como ele sabia meu apelido?

O professor me avaliou e saiu com uma cara de taxo.

– Como você sabe meu nome? – deixei escapar, minha voz num tom acusador demais.

– Eu...

O sinal tocou, interrompendo-o.

– Eu tenho que ir – falou, e saiu tão rapidamente que não tenho certeza se testemunhei o ato.

Edward. Esse era o nome dele.

*TOC: Transtorno obsessivo-compulsivo, pra quem não sabe :)


End file.
